


Трое в постели, считая Бродягу

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На кинк-фест по заявке: "Джеймс/Лили/Сириус. Все трое остались на рождество в Хогвартсе и развлекаются в спальне мальчиков. Горячий тройничок. Сириус в анимагическом виде обязательно. Люпина и Петтигрю тоже можно задействовать".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трое в постели, считая Бродягу

— Ты ведь ее хочешь, — сказал Сириус и прищурился. — Дружище, это вопрос опыта и мастерства. Поверь мне. Давай я все устрою?

Джеймс представил себе Эванс, голую, возбужденную, улыбающуюся и на все согласную. Картинка задребезжала и разлетелась на мелкие осколки. Нереально. Невозможно.

— Фигня, — фыркнул он. — Она умная. И я не просто трахнуть ее хочу, понимаешь?

— Все начинается с малого, поверь мне, Сохатый, — сказал Сириус. — Вот увидишь, сначала ты ее трахнешь, хорошенько трахнешь, потом будешь игнорировать, а потом она тебя полюбит. Женщины всегда так. Сначала им надо сделать очень хорошо и совсем немножко больно. Для равновесия.

— Да херня какая-то, — Джеймс поморщился недоверчиво. Он давно уже потерял надежду, хотя виду не подавал. Подумаешь, Эванс. Полно других девчонок вокруг.

Сириус засмеялся и хлопнул Джеймса по плечу.

— Увидишь, все будет тип-топ. Оставайся на Рождественские каникулы в Хоге, у меня есть отличная идея. Эванс тоже остается, я знаю...

— Поверь мне, — подолжил Джеймс, взъерошил волосы и захохотал.

***  
  
Рождественский ужин и бал пролетели за пару странных долгих мгновений. Сириус куда-то запропастился, Эванс нигде не было видно, и только Люпин скучал в зале: с ним никто не танцевал. О Хвосте Джеймс и думать забыл: подумаешь, Хвост. Джеймс как раз тискал, кружа в танце, милую хаффлпаффку (как-бишь-там-ее?), сиськи у нее были что надо, и задница тоже, хаффлпаффка смотрела на него благосклонно своими мягкими, влажными глазами — ну хоть прямо сейчас веди ее за дверь и направо по коридору, в пустой класс. Проверять, все ли у нее такое же влажное и мягкое. 

Зеркальце в кармане его мантии вздрогнуло и прошептало: "Сохатый, все на мази, жду в нашей спальне". Хаффлпаффка покосилась на звук, но Джеймс в этот момент ущипнул ее за сосок, и она отпрыгнула, негодующе взвизгнув.

— Извини, Джейн, срочные дела, закончим как-нибудь в другой раз, — рассмеялся Джеймс и быстро пошел к выходу.

— Я Венди! — донесся до него возмущенный возглас.

"Не даст теперь", — с разочарованием подумал Джеймс, но Венди-Джейн почти немедленно вылетела у него из головы: Джеймс вспомнил про обещание Сириуса. И об Эванс.

Он помчался к гриффиндорской башне, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки.

У двери в спальню его ждал плащ-невидимка и записка: "Она готова, будь под плащом, сигнал — "давай же". 

Джеймс накинул плащ и осторожно приоткрыл дверь спальни. И замер. На него нахлынули злость и ревность, но тут же в один момент ушли. Как в песок. Ведь это был Бродяга, и он, в собачьем виде, трудился между широко раздвинутых ног Эванс. Та лежала навзничь, раскрасневшись, и пощипывала торчащие соски. Волосы у нее на лобке были точно такими, как Джеймс себе представлял — темно-рыжими, гладкими, как шелк. Влажными и блестящими.

И именно там ее тщательно, медленно и с удовольствием вылизывал своим длинным собачьим языком Сириус. С оттяжечкой, щекоча, заставляя Эванс томно постанывать и раздвигать ножки еще шире. Открывая влажно поблескивающие губки, розовый, набухший клитор. В спальне остро пахло женщиной: запах моря и соли, аромат возбуждения. Член рванулся из штанов, Джеймс тут же расстегнул брюки и сжал его в ладони. "Если Сириус звал меня тупо подрочить, то я ему шею сверну", — думал он, двигая рукой и сдерживая дыхание.

В этот момент Бродяга превратился в человека. Облизал пальцы и провел ими, лаская, между ног Эванс, заставляя ту вздрогнуть и выгнуть спину, колыхнув сиськами.

— Теперь твоя очередь, — сказал он. — Сделай мне приятно.

Эванс послушно перевернулась, открыв слегка затуманенные глаза, взяла член Сириуса в руку и провела кончиком языка по головке, слизнула каплю смазки. Джеймс дернулся: как никогда он хотел бы оказаться на месте Бродяги. Лили делала минет мастерски: это было видно по тому, как она то усиливает нажим, то ослабляет, помогая себе рукой, лаская яички. Она стояла на четвереньках, оттопырив круглый зад, разведя ноги, и мягкие складки между ними влажно и розово поблескивали. Маня и завлекая. Джеймс судорожно вздохнул и заработал рукой быстрее.

— Ну... Давай же, — сказал Сириус, запрокидывая голову и придерживая Лили за плечи. А потом в один момент отстранился от нее.

Сигнал. Черт. 

Джеймс сбросил мантию, вспрыгнул на постель и схватив Лили за бедра, одним толчком вошел. Она дернулась, не понимая, но Сириус уже зашептал, придерживая ее:

— Расслабься, расслабься, я сказал... Я всем, что у меня есть, делюсь с лучшим другом, ну же, тебе будет хорошо, вот так, молодец. Давай ее, Джеймс. И про меня не забудь, ну-ка, открой ротик... — это Сириус сказал уже Эванс, и та с готовностью захватила губами его член.

Джеймс послушно задвигался. Лили была узкой, хоть и влажной. Тугой. Девочка. Почти. Все это казалось каким-то фальшивым. Как маггловские елочные игрушки.

— Афродизиак? — спросил он, входя глубоко и машинально стаскивая с себя рубашку. Голова закружилась. Лили выгнула спину и застонала.

— Огденское, — ответил, выдохнув на полуфразе, Сириус. — Она... какое нафиг зелье? На спор. Все на спор... Ох, не зубами, осторожнее, детка.

— Ты ее напоил, — обвиняюще сказал Джеймс и ускорил движения. Эванс снова выгнула спину, и Джеймс звонко хлопнул ее по круглой попке. — Она будет моей, понял?

— Ты ей об этом скажи, — парировал Сириус. По его лицу текли капли пота. — Раз...работай ей попу, будь другом, Сохатый. Напоследок... хочу. После она твоя. Как ты и хотел. На... — его голос сорвался, — ...всегда.

Джеймс, продолжая трахать Лили, достал из кармана палочку, наколдовал на ладонь прозрачный крем. "Со вкусом ежевики", — подумал он и ввел ей в анус палец, сразу ощутив, как его собственный член двигается по соседству. Лили дернулась, и Джеймс второй рукой начал ласкать ей клитор, замедлился. "Женщины — сложные создания", — думал он, стараясь сдерживаться, им надо столько всего и так непонятно, чего точно. Он ввел ей в зад второй палец.

— Ты скоро? — Сириус уже был рядом, оглаживал Эванс, ощупывал сиськи. — Переверни ее на бок. Вот так, да. Ноги пошире... Расслабься, детка.

Джеймс ощутил, как навстречу ему толкнулось что-то упругое, почти выпихнув его из Эванс, та трепыхнулась, но Сириус сжал ее руки, завел за спину.

— Тише, тише, маленькая, — зашептал он, проталкиваясь внутрь. — Ах, какая же ты... Теперь по очереди. Ты — я, ты — я, понял? На раз-два. Поехали. Раз.

Джеймс вошел, вышел, почувствовав на выходе, как член Сириуса скользнул внутрь. Вход — выход. Эванс горячо и алкогольно дышит. Раскрасневшееся лицо. Веснушки. Тугая. Стонет. Голова кругом. Вот еще немного потерпеть...

Она высвободила руки и снова ущипнула себя за соски, вскрикнула высоким голосом, закусила губу, запульсировала горячо. Джеймс толкнулся внутрь и замер, острое удовольствие нахлынуло на него, перед глазами замелькали всполохи. Сириус тоже застонал, прижимаясь. 

Отстраняться не хотелось. Лили судорожно выдохнула и прошептала тихонько:

— Я не настолько пьяная, мальчики... Джеймс, не торопись ты так. Помягче, я не убегу. Ох... Еще хочу. Давайте еще.

Полог кровати заколыхался, и на постель в чем мать родила забрался Хвост. Глаза горели, член торчал в полной боевой готовности. Джеймс даже не догадывался, что у Хвоста такой здоровенный.

— Делись с другом, — сказал он сорвавшимся на писк голосом и ухватил Эванс за волосы.

— Да иди ты, Хвост, — лениво сказал Сириус и пинком спихнул его с кровати. — Эванс, ты ненасытная. Чего тебе еще?

— Сириус, — пробормотала она, отталкивая его и переворачиваясь на спину. — А друг дружку слабо? Я чего хотите потом сделаю. Всегда хотела посмотреть, как вы...

Джеймс нервно рассмеялся и взглянул на Сириуса. А тот медленно облизнул губы и подмигнул ему.


End file.
